Tied Together With a Smile
by Mina52999
Summary: Based on the song by Taylor Swift. Musa's mother had just died, and she doesnt want anybody to see her break down, can Riven get through to her?


**Here's a little song fix. Lately I've been obsessed with this song. It's by Taylor Swift. I hope you like it! This one is for all of you strong girls out there.**

**Tied Together With a Smile**  
>"Musa!" you could hear Riven's call from a million miles away as he ran after Musa. His black suit jacket was flying back in the wind.<br>"Riven! Please, just leave me alone!" Musa called still running, heaving in and out. Her blue hair flying in the wind, her flowy black dress drifting behind her. Her bare feet against the damp grass, running full speed. Her black heeled shoes in hand. The feel of tears forming in her eyes wasn't to be seen, especially not by Riven. 

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty, is the face in the mirror looking back at you. You walk around here thinking your not pretty, but that's not true, cause I know you!_

__"Musa! I don't understand! Can you just stop running for a second!" Riven called  
>"Please Riven! I'm begging you to leave me alone!" Musa screamed her voice cracking a bit<br>How did they get into this state? Musa had not planned this to be what her mother's funeral would be like. Musa hadn't planned on running away from the grief, rather than facing it head on. Over the hill stood 1000 of her Mom's friends and relatives. Some of Musa's friends had come to pay their respects as well. Her father was probably freaking out, but why wouldn't he have been? His wife had just passed, and his daughter was running away.  
>"Musa!" Riven screamed<br>"No Riven! You can't!" I screamed running harder toward the lake 

_Hold on baby your losing it! The waters high, your jumping into it and, letting go, and no one knows. That you cry but you don't tell anyone. That you might not be the golden one. And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone _

Musa stopped running when she reached the edge of the lake. That's when she broke down. She literally let out a scream then tears just started to pour out endlessly. She got down on her hands and knees and looked down her hair in her face, heaving in and out as more tears poured out.  
>"Musa" Riven sighed walking up behind her<br>"Riven, please just don't look at me!" Musa cried  
>Riven bent down and took her in his arms.<p>

"Musa, why are you doing this?" Riven asked. Musa shook her head, and kept on crying until Riven's suit jacket was almost fully wet. 

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted_

_cause you're giving it away like it's extra change_

_Hoping it will end up in his pocket_

_but you're leaving it out like a penny in the rain_

_Oh but it's not his price to pay, it's not his price to pay!  
>Hold on baby, you're losing it<br>The water's high, you're jumping into it  
>And letting go and no one knows<br>That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
>That you might not be the golden one<br>And you're tied together with a smile  
>But you're coming undone<em>

Riven was tracing small circles on Musa's back, as she began to stop crying. Musa rested her head on Riven's shoulder. Musa's face was red by her eyes and nose, lines of tears going down her cheek.

"Musa, why were you running away from me?" Riven asked

"I didn't want you to see me cry" Musa said, her eyes shut.

"It's okay to cry. I know you, I know that you're a strong girl, but you don't always have to be strong" Riven said

"I couldn't handle it up there. I can't do this Riven. I don't do sadness!" Musa screamed

"I know, but it's not a matter of what you do and what you don't do. This is all a matter of how you feel I know that this is hard for you, but since when are these things easy?" Riven asked

"You don't understand how it feels! You will never understand how it feels! Nobody will ever understand how this feels!" Musa screamed

"You want to know something Musa? There are about a thousand people right over that hill over there that know how this feels" Riven said

Musa looked into Riven's eyes, knowing that he was right.

"Everyone keeps saying that everything will be better, and it's okay. But I know that my mom can never come back, and nothing can change that" Musa said, new tears beginning to form.

Riven took Musa's hand.

"You're right. I cant change anything with the snap of my fingers, no one can. But I can tell you that I love you, and that nothing will ever change that" Riven said

Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to Musa's. Riven tilted Musa's chin so their heads were perfectly angular to each other. They finally broke, foreheads together.

"I think I'm ready to go back" Musa whispered

Riven nodded.

Musa got down and put her shoes back on. With that, she took hold of Riven's hand and the 2 of them began to walk back up the hill.

_Hold on baby, you're losing it  
>The water's high, you're jumping into it<br>And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
>That you might not be the golden one<br>And you're tied together with a smile  
>But you're coming undone<em>

When they got to the top of the hill, everyone's heads turned toward them. Riven lead Musa to the front row where the rest of the Winx Club and their boyfriends were sitting.

"Hi Muse, how are you doing?" Bloom asked putting her hand on her shoulder

Musa just nodded, giving Bloom a half smile. The girls could all see the tear streaks on her face.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Riven asked

Musa gave Riven's hand a little squeeze.

"I think so"

_You're tied together with a smile  
>But you're coming undone<br>Goodbye, baby  
>With a smile, baby, baby<em>

**So there you have it, kind of sad, yet also kind of romantic. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
